


I'll Always Stand With You

by JayyVon699



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyVon699/pseuds/JayyVon699
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 36





	I'll Always Stand With You

Noctis' POV

Prompto sighed softly, cuddling deeper into my chest, face buried in my shirt. 

Today was one of my rare days off from training and any other princely duties that I usually have day after day. Prompto wanted us to just sit at his house and watch movies and cuddle while his roommate was out. 

We were sitting on the living room couch, a blanket covering our bodies. My left arm was wrapped around Prompto's waist while he was snuggled up against me. A boring movie was playing but neither of us were paying any attention to it. It was well past dark, probably around ten or eleven. 

My free arm rose up, combing my fingers through soft blonde locks. He lifted his head up a bit and his blue orbs met mine. I smiled softly at him and leaned down, kissing him softly and running my thumb across his freckled cheeks. I really loved his freckles, they added to his adorableness. 

The moment was ruined when his roommate walked through the front door. "Well shit, you are a fag! I fucking knew it!"

Prompto shot up, eyes wide as he stared over at his roommate as he set down a bag on the counter. 

I stood up and stepped up behind my boyfriend, hands resting on his shoulders. 

"Got a problem with that?" I asked, glaring at the man in front of us. He was nothing compared to me. He was slightly bigger than Prompto, but smaller than myself. If he picks a fight, I could take him easily. 

The man glared at me. "Hell yeah there is! I don't wanna live in a house with a gay fag. He'll bring all sorts of men in here to fuck and I ain't gonna catch no disease that he carries around!"

Prompto winced and steps back into my frame. "I'm not a whore..." He whispers out. The only person he has ever slept with was me. I was his first and he was mine. 

"What was that?" His roommate growls. "You're his whore? Why of course you are! I bet you get all sorts of dicks shoved in both your holes. Hell, you probably even sleep with straight men." 

Prompto flinched, his head down, fist clenched, and on the verge of tears. 

I've heard enough crap from him for tonight.

Faster than either of them could see, I throw a dagger past Prompto's head, and it imbeds into the wall next to the assholes cheek. I warp over there and grab the collar of Prompto's new roommate and heave him up with all my strength, off the ground and push him against the wall.

"I want you to listen, and you better listen carefully." I spoke in a eerily calm voice that could slice a diamond in half.

His fingers grip onto my firearm, trying and failing to loosen my grip on him.

My mind doesn't even register the pain as his nails bite into my skin. I'm far too pissed off at him for almost making Prompto cry to even notice. 

"I dare you to insult my fiance one more time. I could sue you for sexual assault, and trust me buddy, you wouldn't want to try and fight against the prince of your kingdom, would you? I can imagine your life now. Living in prison or even my fathers dungeon. I bet the men in there would just adore you." I grip his face with my other hand painfully. "You would make the perfect bitch for them to fuck around with."

Prompto stood behind me, mouth agape as we watch the man pale and toss his head to the side. I release him and watch as he falls to the floor. I summon up my sword and glare down at the young male.

"I'm going to give you two options. You either apologize to Prompto and move out- an option which I suggest for you to choose. Or, I'm going to enjoy beating the living shit out of you, before I drag your ass straight to my father. Oh, he won't be pleased to hear that you have insulted, not only me, but my fiance as well."

Prompto's roommate snarled and spit at my feet in disgust. I grit my teeth and growl. "Option two it is then." I growl, lifting my sword, ready to hit him with the blunt side. 

"Noctis, stop!" Prompto pleads as he rushes forward and grabs onto my arm. I glance over to meet his gaze and freeze. His face is flushed and his eyes are filled with every emotion he is feeling at the moment.

"Tch." I lower my weapon and let it fade away. I pick the prick back up and knocked him against the wall once more. 

"Get your shit and get out. If I hear you've so much as looked my fiance's way once, I will come after you." 

He scrambled up, grabbed the bag he set down, and ran towards where his room was. I stood with my arms folded in the hallway, watching him pack, Prompto standing behind me, fidgeting while I did so. His hands gripped my shirt tightly, the fabric threatening to rip due to his death grip. 

His roommate rushes past us and swings the door open, "You'll regret this!" He shouts before slamming the door shut behind him. Why the hell did Prompto get a roommate anyways? 

I swiftly turn around, grip Prompto's wrist, and drag him into his bedroom. Once the door is shut, I push Prompto down onto his bed, kneeling over him. 

His hands are everywhere. Touching every part of my torso that he could reach. His eyes lock with mine and I watch, entranced as he bit his lip. "Fiance?" He whispers out, voice heavy with raw emotion and fingers gently gliding over the red marks on my arm from that assholes nails. 

I lower myself, pressing against him, burrowing my face into his neck, nipping gently as I did. "Was planning to ask you tonight." I mumble as I pull back and take my jacked off. I reach into the inside pocket and pull out a silver ring with our soulmate mark in beaded on it. A black raven spreading it's wings wide apart, as if ready to take off and be free. 

Prompto smiles brightly at me as I slide it onto his finger. I slide my hand to his wrist and gently run my thumb over our soulmate mark inked into his skin,the exact same spot mine was. His other wrist was covered with bracelets, and I knew why he never took them off. The day he had told me was a hard day for him. He believed I would leave him once I knew, but I didn't care, and neither did my father. 

Prompto reaches up and slides one hand into my hair while the other cups my cheek. "And the king allowed this?" He asked. "I thought for sure he would be against our relationship and want you to marry Lady Lunafreya like planned." 

I chuckle softly and shake my head. "My father has known for years about us. Apparently we did not hide it very well. He is completely for us." I nuzzle into his palm and kiss it lovingly. 

He bites his lip again and brings his legs up to wrap around my waist lightly. 

"And Lady Lunafreya?"

I slide Prompto's shirt up over his head, exposing his pale chest to my hungry eyes. And he makes way with mine as well. His hands gently run across my skin, loving everything I had to offer. 

I kiss him a bit more fiercely as his hands slide down to my pants, working them open to slide them down my legs. "Mmm. I may love her," I whisper as I pull back, watching as he freezes for a moment at my words. "But she is merely a sister to me. She knows you and I are meant to be. Father has decided to end my engagement with her. You are to become my queen." 

Prompto chokes out a gleeful, teary wet laugh, pulling me into a messy kiss. I grin against his lips and kick my pants off the rest of the way and went to help Prompto out of his pants. 

Soon we are both naked and laying against his sheets as we explore each others bodies. I trail kisses down his chest and over his faint abs as I make my way towards my prize. 

Prompto cries out as I grip him gently in my fist before taking him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head. Taking him deeper, I pump what I couldn't fit with my hand. I pull away before he can come. 

Prompto whines at the loss and watches me as I reach over into the bedside table and take out the lube, handing it to Prompto and going back in to find a condom. After a few minutes of searching I turn back to my lover. "Prompto I can't find the-" 

My eyes widen as Prompto had two fingers in his twitching entrance, pumping in and spreading him open as preparation. I groan as I feel myself harden even more at the sight. "That's so fucking hot." I hiss. 

Prompto looks up through thick lashes and moans as he inserts a third finger. "W-watching you earlier... You made me feel hot all over." He moans out. I grab his hand and pull it away from him. 

He takes the hint and grips my shaft, covering it with lube before placing it at his entrance. 

I gaze into his eyes, feeling his chest heave. He nods in approval and I grin. 

I thrust in with one, smooth stroke, groaning as his walls clamp down around me. "It's been so long since I've been inside you."

Prompto grips onto my shoulders as I begin to thrust, being mindful not to hurt him. "F-faster. Please, I need it, Noctis!" He whines out desperately. 

My hips slam forward, his head tossing back as he cries out. It's not long before he's coming undone. He attaches his mouth to mine, tongue teasing me as he moves from my mouth to my throat, nibbling and biting. 

"Prom, I'm about to-" I move to pull out but he stops me. 

"Inside. It's fine. Come inside me." With those words my mind goes blank as I empty myself inside his tight channel. 

I collapse next to him, pulling out. Prompto reaches down and touches his hole, feeling my cum dribbling out of him and he grins softly. I get up and grab a cloth from the bathroom, wetting it as I did. 

I gently clean us up and lay Prompto back down. I covered us up with the blankets and pull his body against mine. 

He rests his head on my chest and kisses the flesh above my heart. I grab the hand resting there and thread our fingers together. His ring gleams off the light from the lamp and I reach over to shut it off. 

I kiss his forehead and smile against his skin. "I love you."

He tilts his head up and meets my lips before his eyes flutter shut and he smiles softly. 

"I love you too, my prince."


End file.
